Another world
by skylermf
Summary: Serena finds herself in the wreckage of a ship, looking for Calem. Instead she finds a naïve annoying kid her age who is completely confused about everything that seems like simple logic to Serena. Isn't it her lucky day! Rated T just 'cause.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N Hey, I'm back! 'Bout time I give you another fic. This is going to be multi-chapter. R/R welcome, flames will be dodged by an emotionally unstable Plusle!_

I am surrounded by the wreckage of a ship. I am in a cold, stormy, ocean, swimming for my life. The waves crash over my head. I cough up some water and try to climb onto the nearest board, about as big as me. I cough up some water.

"Calem!" I shout.

I see splashing in the water.

"Calem?!"

A shaky hand reaches up from the water and holds on to my boat. Then just the top of a head-

Full of light blonde hair.

Shoot.

Definitely not Calem. I help them up anyway, to see she is a girl about my age, only with brown eyes and short strait hair.

"Where am I?" She asks.

"Your guess is as good as mine."

"I think I was under the water for too long. I swear I saw a Magikarp or something down there. I must be hallucinating or something."

"Those are super common here. Why are you so worried?" She looks at me like I'm crazy for a second and then just laughs.

"Ha-ha. So you play pokemon?"

"_Play_ pokemon? How can you _play_ pokemon?" She gives me that same look, even more confused.

"You know what, never mind. I'm Dara." She says.

"I'm Serena." I say trying to brush the incident off.

"Ha. What a coincidence."

"What?"

"The female rival from pokemon X and Y. Serena."

"What the heck are you talking about?"

"The pokemon games. Haven't you ever played-"

"What are you even talking about? You can't play pokemon. They are living beings just like humans."

"So you're saying you think that pokemon are _real_? They're fictional characters!" Without speaking I let Honedge out of his pokeball. She stares at it in complete confusion. What? Hasn't she seen one of these before?

"Is that?" she pauses for a second.

"Serena?"

"Yeah?"

"I don't think I'm from this world."


	2. Chapter 2

I spend the next hour or so trying to find Calem and understand what Dara is telling me.

"So what happened to Calem?" She asks

"I don't know. We were just headed to Cyllage City by boat, and a storm started. The ship got wrecked."

"Can't you just surf or fly back there?" I think about that for a second. She's not going to say it, but I know what she's thinking. It hits me like a thunderbolt to the face.

_Calem is dead._

Memories of everything we did together as kids flood through my head. Getting our starters. Beating the gym leaders. Defeating team flare. The mega ring that seemed so mysterious to us, but later so simple.

Tears rushed out of my eyes. Dara seems surprised.

"He's gone." I say. Dara kind of just sits there, not sure how to react. It takes me what feels like forever to calm down.

I let Dragonite out of his pokeball.

"Get on." I say, kind of frustrated with her. She slowly puts one leg over Dragonite's back. She clearly hasn't rode a pokemon before. She starts to climb on and then falls into the cold water.

I have to help her up the second time.

"Ok, hold on tight cause there's no water to fall in where we're going. Dragonite, go to Lumiose City!"

We take off.

"Why Lumiose City, weren't you going to Cyllage City?"

"Yeah, but just for fun. We had nothing to do there. _You_ have something to do."

"What?"

"You're going to get a starter!"

We land in Lumiose City and walk to the lab. As we walk, I try to understand the world Dara says she's from.

"Ok, so you're not going to believe this, but in our world there are no pokemon. Well, not real ones. There are video games about pokemon, and shows, and comics, but that's it."

"I find that hard to believe."

"That's not even the surprising part. In the games, you get a rival. It is a boy or a girl, the opposite gender the player is. The male rival is Calem and the female rival is you."

What? She must be joking.

"Yeah, right. And Giratina is a Luvdisk evolution." I laugh but she looks at me, dead serious.

"Does that mean I'm being watched? How did you get here anyway? Maybe we're trapped in the game and this is part of the plot, right now." I laugh.

"Or maybe we're both fake and we're just part of a cruddy fan fiction."

Hah.

Now that's impossible.

Right?


End file.
